


Pokemon au- Indigo League

by RoseRozu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash can talk to Pokemon, Ash has aura, Ash is Intersex, F/M, Gary travels with Ash, M/M, Rating May Change, Red and Riley travel with Ash, Red is Ash's father, Riley is Ash's uncle, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRozu/pseuds/RoseRozu
Summary: What if Ash's dad never left on his journey, and Ash decided to be a Pokémon coordinator instead of being a trainer and was given Pikachu when he was a baby and Ash can communicate to Pokémon. Rating may change... (Pairings for Ash undecided but will involve yaoi)





	1. A New Aura User is Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a Pokémon AU fic. A massive thank you to my beta Hybrid of Fate. In this AU Ash is a hermaphrodite and has the ability to use aura. There are lots of combinations of the first/fourth generations of the game and anime. So bear with me! I'd also like to apologize if the characters seem to be OCC.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It is owned by Game Freak… but I do own the new Pokémon: Let's go Pikachu game (which I ordered from Amazon)
> 
> Warning: mentions of childbirth

_Flashback_

' _thoughts'_

" **Pokémon speech"**

* * *

**Pokémon-line break**

* * *

It's midnight and a nineteen-year-old is screaming in pain.

"It's ok my love," encouraged the woman's husband while holding her hand. "You're doing so well."

Suddenly, after a few more pushes from the woman, a baby cry was heard and the husband and wife looked at their child with love and adoration.

"What are we going to name him?" asked the new father.

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum." Answered the new mother.

Then the husband and wife heard a knock on the door and the new father used his aura to check to see if the person behind is a friend or foe.

"Yes!" shouted the new father. "You can come in elder brother."

The man himself entered the room and looked at his sister in law who is holding a baby in her loving and gentle arms.

"The baby is beautiful," commented the uncle.

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

Five years later, a child with doe, brown eyes and black hair, dark as midnight is playing in the back garden with his best friend which happens to be a Pichu.

"Ash!" Shouted Ash's mother, "time for lunch "

"Ok mum!" Ash shouted back. With that Ash and his best friend, went back into their house to wash their hands in the bathroom. After that was done the two friends entered the kitchen and saw Delia, putting the dishes on the table. Delia has brown eyes and her hair is always up in a pony-tail and is wearing a light yellow t-shirt, a pink apron, blue jeans, and on her feet green slippers. And sitting in one of the chairs by the table sat Ash's father Red. Red has a prominent spiky hair that normally sticks out from in front of his backwards-worn cap but as he's inside he decided to not to wear the so-called cap. He is also wearing a red short sleeved top, with hints of black. On his right he's wearing two black armbands, he is also wearing blue jeans and on his feet red slippers.

"What were you doing out there?" questioned Red.

"Playing with Pichu papa," answered Ash after eaten what was in his mouth.

After lunch was over and done with, after locking up their house. Ash and his parents walked over a short distance away to see Ash's uncle Riley.

The family of three noticed that Riley was practicing his aura again alongside his beloved Lucario in the front garden.

"Big brother!" shouted Red. Hearing his little brother's shout Riley looked over and saw his little brother and his family and waved happily to them, as they were walking up the path that leads them to the house.

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

After a good few hours at Riley's house, the family of three decided it was time for them to go home.

Later that night Ash fell asleep on his bed and thought ' _Five more years until I become a Pokémon coordinator.'_ Unknown to the little boy, fate decided that his life will be a lot more interesting later in his short life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the prologue? Before you ask there will be no Pokéshipping, reason being is that I felt that Misty was very abusive to Ash at the beginning of the anime, but she matured as the series went on. However, I am not against the ship. Misty will be paired with someone else… I won't say yet. I have a pairing in mind with Ash, but I might let you decide, who wish to pair with Ash (though it will be a yaoi pairing for Ash).
> 
> See you guys soon!
> 
> Glossary
> 
> Aura: is a form of spiritual energy. It is described as the essence of every living creature. Only a select few can control and manipulate it.
> 
> Pichu: is a small, ground-dwelling rodent Pokémon with pale yellow fur. Its ear tips, collar, and tail are black and angular. Can walk on both legs, but can walk on two if, she/he desires.


	2. Pokémon - I Choose You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reviews and for following favourited this fic. I have been asked who'll I pair up with Ash, as for now, he is too young. However, near the time when I think Ash is old enough, I'll let you all vote! I've also been asked about Riley. Yes, Riley is the character from the Sinnoh Region.
> 
> Disclaimer: See the prologue

_Flashback_

' _thoughts_ '

" **Pokémon speech** "

* * *

**Pokémon-line break**

* * *

'Pokédex'

 

 

For every child when they turn ten years old, they are able to go on a Pokémon journey, and for a certain child, it's time for them to begin that journey.

"Ash, I want you to be careful as a hermaphrodite you'll be hunted down like an animal, including your aura," chided Red.

"Papa I'll be fine. I've got Pikachu."

"Even so, Ash your father and I have a reason to worry." Piped up, Delia.

"But with my ability to understand Pokémon, may help me."

" **Tell them Ash!** " exclaimed Pikachu.  **"Anyway, I'll be there to protect Ash including that arrogant Oak kid.** "

The two adults looked at the Pikachu in wonder on what he said.

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

That night Ash and his Pikachu are in Ash's room lying on Ash's bed talking about their Pokémon journey that they will go on tomorrow.

" **Ash, I'm looking forward to tomorrow** ," declared Pikachu.

"I am too Pikachu," said Ash.

Suddenly, the T.V showed a video of Red, giving out a trophy to the winner of the Indigo League.

" **Ash you never told me, why did you decide to become a Pokémon coordinator instead of choosing to be a Pokémon trainer?** " asked Pikachu.

"Well, ever since I could understand Pokémon I sympathize with them and I know that some prefer to show off their moves in a different way," explained Ash.

Unknown to Pikachu and Ash, but Ash's parents were outside the bedroom door listening to the conversation.

 _'Whatever, you decide Ash as parents we'll support you_ ,' thought the parents.

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

The next day, Ash and Pikachu, were off to see Riley before going to Professor Oak's lab.

"I hope uncle, doesn't start crying on me," said Ash.

" **Why would he?** " asked Pikachu.

"He wears his heart on his sleeves, and when papa and mum are in the Indigo League, uncle looked after me," explained Ash.

After a few minutes of talking, Ash and Pikachu found themselves at Riley's house. Riley's house is a traditional Japanese house. At the entrance of the house, there is a tall where people take their shoes off. To get to the other rooms, you have sliding doors that are made out of paper. The bathroom is separated by a door. On one side there is a toilet and shower. On the other side is a bath and shower. In the garden, there are targets that are used by Red, and the owner of the house.

"Morning my dear nephew," greeted Riley.

"Morning, uncle and," Ash greeted back. "And a good morning to you Lucario." After noticing Lucario is busy training.

" **Good morning, little Phoenix**."

Ash blushed at the endearment and remembered how that came to be.

* * *

**Pokémon-Flashback**

* * *

_A seven-year-old Ash and Pichu are playing in Riley's garden with a very protective Lucario, watching them._

_" **Ash, I'm going to catch you**!" shouted a very frustrated but happy Pichu._

_"'You can never catch me," laughed Ash. Until Ash fell and grazed his knee, Lucario then ran very quickly to the little aura user and saw a small blue sphere healing the cut._

_" **It seems Ash, your aura can heal your wounds, your now a Phoenix**."_

_"Why, would you call me that?" Ash asked_

_" **Well, a Phoenix is a bird that symbolizes rebirth, and that your aura somehow created wings, shaped like Phoenix's wings** ," explained Lucario._

* * *

**Pokémon- End of Flashback**

* * *

Later that day, Ash and Pikachu finally arrived at the Professor Oak's lab, and at the entrance there stood Gary Oak. Gary Oak's outfit consists of a long-sleeved purple shirt, a black necklace with a gold bead, dark blue pants, and brown boots. His hair is an auburn colour, his eyes are black.

"Hello, Ash you're looking more like a girl every time I see you," said Gary.

Which was true, as Ash has long waist length hair, and started to form a feminine figure. But his eyes are doe-like.

"Well, you fully well know why," Ash said sarcastically.

"You just need to wear a dress," Gary snicker.

"I like what I'm wearing!" shouted Ash.

Gary just smiled at Ash, while looking at his clothes.

Ash's clothing consists of a white and blue short-sleeved jacket with a gold trim, white collar and sleeves, a dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized 'L'.

"Are you ready to get your starter Pokémon?" asked Ash.

Gary just walked into the lab in reply and Ash quickly followed lab is composed of two floors. Inside the entrance door is a hallway with several doors, and to the left is a chest of drawers and the stairway to the second living room is the space where Professor Oak hosts, eats, relaxes, and presumably studies. On the pink carpet are two couches and a table. To the side are a computer and bookshelves. This is where many scenes in the lab take place. There are also two science rooms full of various machines.

The Poké Ball Storage Room stores the extra Pokémon of every Trainer born in Pallet Town. In addition, the lab has a library, composed of two rooms. One is a study room with a large bookshelf and a pair of windows. The other, in the back, is a storage room full of books, including Oak's old sketchbook.

Upstairs is the research floor. Here are all the technological pieces, the heart of the laboratory. It includes several machines used for Pokémon testing and a table with various chemicals on it. Nearby is a blue chair. In front of it are the status screen, which shows the health and power of a Pokémon, and Professor Oak's computer, where he records his research. This computer doubles as a videophone, which he uses to communicate with other professors or Trainers. Beside the computer is the Poké Ball Transfer machine, for the transportation of Pokémon to their Trainers in a Pokémon Center. The room also includes a bookshelf, a desk with a lamp, a brown couch, and a drawing board. A few machines are connected to a glass container full of water, possibly to study aquatic Pokémon. Hanging from the ceiling is a large lamp.

The stairs lead up to an inner balcony, which has a door and the three large windows seen in most outside views of the lab.

"Hi Gramps!" shouted Gary.

"Hello Gary, Ash and Pikachu." Greeted back the owner of the lab who is named Professor Samuel Oak. The Professor looks to be middle-aged with gray hair and sports a light maroon polo shirt underneath his lab coat. He wears a brown belt supporting his beige pants along with matching brown loafers.

"May I go outside, Professor?" asked Ash.

"Of course, Ash." Answered Sam Oak.

Ash and Pikachu then went outside and quickly found the Professor's Pokémon in the backyard.

The Oak Corral is a natural environment for Pokémon development. It is divided into regions according to type; there are areas that are perfect for Rock Pokémon, desert areas for Ground and Fire types, grassy regions, and several lakes for the water type Pokémon.

"Hello, Dragonite," greeted Ash.

" **Hello, Ash,** " greeted back Sam's Dragonite. " **Why are you out here instead of being indoors**?"

"I guess I wanted to say goodbye before I leave with Gary," said a very sad Ash.

" **Ash, you know Pallet Town will always be your home, and the other Pokémon and I will always be here** ," chided Dragonite.

Suddenly, Gary shouted for Ash from the balcony and quickly picked up Pikachu and went into the lab.

"OK, Ash here is your Pokédex, it will tell you everything about any Pokémon that you might see, however, there might be some Pokémon that the Pokédex may not recognize," Sam explained to Ash, as Ash was outside with Sam's Pokémon while telling Gary the same thing.

After receiving the Pokéballs from the Professor, Ash, Pikachu, and Gary left the lab and noticed Ash's mother, including Ash's father and there, also stood Blue Oak, the official gym leader of Viridian City Gym.

"Papa, mum what are you doing here?!" exclaimed Ash.

"We're here to say goodbye, my little Ash," replied Red.

"Not only, that I need to remind you, Gary, don't forget to protect Ash," chimed Delia.

"I will," promised Gary.

"I'd like to remind, you Gary that only after receiving seven badges, can you battle against me, and later against Red," warned Blue.

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

It's been a few hours since Ash and Gary left Pallet Town.

"Gary, you never did say what Pokémon, you got from your grandfather," queried Ash.

Gary, just smirked and silently picked up his Pokéball and then came out a Squirtle.

"Wow, it's a Squirtle!" shouted Ash, which he quickly used his new Pokédex.

'Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful.'

" **I sound so cool,** " said a very excited Squirtle.

Gary looks at Squirtle in happiness and quickly took his own Pokédex and scanned Ash's Pikachu.

'When several of this Pokémon gather, their electricity could build up and cause lightning storms. Forest dwellers, they are few in number and exceptionally rare. The pouches in their cheeks discharge electricity at their opponents. The Pikachu are believed to be highly intelligent.'

Suddenly, a Spearow appeared and Gary scanned Spearow.

'Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If it's high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger.'

"Squirtle use water-gun on Spearow." Commanded Gary.

Squirtle opened his mouth and a massive sprout of water went directly to the tiny bird Pokémon, it ended up being a direct hit, and caused Gary, to throw a Pokéball and sucked the Pokémon until the Bird-type Pokémon got released itself and called a swarm of Fearow and other Spearows to attack the beginners.

After a while, the beginners reached a cliff, and at the bottom, there was a lake, Ash and Gary looked at each other and both jumped into the water.

The Coordinator and trainer then slowly paddled out of the water and noticed that the swarm, followed them and Pikachu released a very powerful Thunder-shock.

However unknown to them all, a bike was destroyed and the owner followed them with anger in her eyes.

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

After a few hours, the Coordinator and Trainer finally entered the Pokémon centre in Viridian City and asked politely for Nurse Joy, to heal the hurt Pokémon.

While Ash and Gary were waiting for their beloved Pokémon, the owner of the bike demanded them to pay back for the bike that Pikachu, accidentally fried to crisp.

"We're, sorry Miss," apologized Ash, "unfortunately we can't afford to buy you a new bike, but I'm sure that there's a bike repair shop here."

This caused the girl to blink at Ash, in shock and introduced herself.

"My name is Misty Waterflower."

"My name is Ash Ketchum." Ash was then pointing at Gary who was talking to his father about local cheap bike repair shops, "and that boy over there is Gary Oak."

Gary then hanged, up from his father and explained to Misty and Ash, about Blue said, the three sat down and explained their dreams until Ash and Gary were called to collect their, Pokémon.

Pikachu then climbed up on Ash's shoulder and put both his front paws into the side of Ash's cap to hold onto, Gary then returned Squirtle back into their Pokéball, a hole appeared in Pokémon centre and a Meowth, shaped balloon came through the hole, and there stood two adults, one female that has long red hair that she wears curled in a comet-tail behind her head. She typically wears a pair of green pearl earrings that are meant to complement her sapphire-blue eyes. She is also wearing a short black shirt that exposes her midriff under a white high collared sleeved shirt emblazoned with a large red R, a white miniskirt, black leg-length boots, and long black arm-sleeves. While the male has shoulder length periwinkle hair with a single fringe sprouting from the centre and green eyes and wearing the same uniform as the female, which consists of a white long sleeve shirt with a large red R on it and a black short sleeve undershirt, with white pants with a purple belt on his waist and black boots and matching gloves.

After doing a quick but not really necessary poem, tried to catch the sick and injured Pokémon but until Pikachu used his Thunder-shock, and destroyed the balloon and shouted something like ' _we're blasting away_!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary
> 
> Hermaphrodite: a person that was born with female and male parts, they are normally infertile but there are some cases where they can get pregnant if they have a working vagina and eggs, but this is extremely rare.
> 
> Indigo League: is the regional Pokémon League of the Kanto region.


	3. Ash catches a Pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reviews, favoriting and following the Pokémon AU. Also a massive thank you to my beta Hybrid of Fate!
> 
> Disclaimer: see the prologue
> 
> Warnings: mentions of jealousy, some kind of bullying and puppy love in other words crushes.

_**Flashback** _

' _thoughts'_

" **Pokémon speech"**

* * *

**Pokémon-line break**

* * *

'Pokédex'

 

 

It's been a few hours since Ash and Gary made a new friend in Misty, also including defeating Team Rocket back in Viridian City. So our heroes found themselves in Viridian Forest as they are on their way to Pewter City.

"So Misty where are you from?" asked Ash.

"I'm from Cerulean City," replied Misty. "Ash I never asked you, what do you want to be?"

"I want to be a Pokémon Coordinator," admitted Ash.

Misty silently nodded in acknowledgment and then looked at Gary and asked him the same question.

"I want to be a Pokémon master," admitted Gary.

"What do you want to be Misty?"

"My dream is to become a water-type Pokémon master but to be honest I took a bit of a short break," replied Misty.

Ash and Gary just looked at each other until a Caterpie entered the scenery and it caused Misty to scream in fear and quickly fled behind a tree.

Ash took out his Pokédex and the machine scanned it.

'Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls.'

" **Ash lets catch that Caterpie," s** aid Pikachu while climbing off Ash's shoulder. " **I want him as a friend."**

Ash then looked at Pikachu and silently nodded and Ash allowed Pikachu to do what he wants.

Pikachu then walked up to the Caterpie and said: " **Hello my name is Pikachu and I would like you to travel with me and a human that I call family."**

Caterpie looked at the three humans and noticed Ash looked worried. " **Is your human the only one that has black hair?"** asked Caterpie. " **If that's the human, he looks worried."**

" **Yes,"**  replied Pikachu. " **The reason being Ash doesn't want to force Pokémon to be his, but personally he just wants to make new friends, the only friend Ash has is that Gary Oak but personally I don't like him very much ."**

Caterpie looked at Ash and crawled over to Ash, Ash seeing what Caterpie wanted he kneeled down while putting his arm out so Caterpie can climb which the Pokémon did.

" **I want to be your Pokémon and friend,"**  said Cartapie.

Ash then slowly got up from his kneeled position and then went to his pokébelt and got a pokéball which then Cartapie softly hit the pokéball, and was sucked in, after a few moments Ash then quickly introduced to the others.

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

Later that night Ash and the others created a campsite in the forest, and Ash is the only one who can cook made a pizza that can be cooked on an open camping fire "No-Oven Pizza recipe," and for the Pokémon, they are eating special food that Ash made.

After the humans and Pokémon eat their food, and the humans changed into their nightwear, naturally, Ash's Pokémon slept on Ash's bedroll and Pikachu and Cartapie are seen talking about Ash and their personal dreams.

" **So Ash wants to be a Pokémon Coordinator?"**  asked Cartapie.

" **Yes,** " confirmed Pikachu. " **Ash only wants to show the beauty in all Pokémon whether people think of them as ugly or cute."**

Cartapie looked at Pikachu and quietly asked: " **You mentioned to me earlier that didn't have many friends only that human called Gary. Why does our human have only one friend?"**

" **Ash's father is the Kanto's champion, which caused many children to be friends with Ash so they can see the champion and then later forget about Ash, and not only that Ash has the power to use and manipulate aura and everytime Ash uses it the aura creates wings that are shaped like a Phoenix, which he inherited from his father and uncle, although Ash's father can't use aura as Ash can, Ash's father also can use it to sense ill-intentions against him and his only child."**  Reported Pikachu. " **However Ash is also someone called a hermaphrodite."**

After this explanation is given to Cartapie, the Pokémon looked at the sleeping Coordinator and thought to himself ' _I won't abandon you, Ash, if that's the last thing I ever do!'_

Cartapie then looked at Pikachu with determination in his eyes. " **You forgot to mention the other human boy during your explanation to me."**

" **Oh yeah, Gary is from a family of scientists and a line of mayors, and the children used Gary in a similar way they, used Ash, but they didn't forget about Gary, but when Ash found out what was happening to Gary, he quickly made themselves friends but sometime after that Gary stopped being friends with Ash which obviously caused Ash to be devastated but it wasn't until Ash's father, demanded an explanation from Gary's father did I realize that he has a CRUSH on Ash, that's why I don't like that Gary kid."**

Cartapie could only look at Pikachu in shock and again looked at Ash and decided he will also protect Ash from Gary's crush.

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

The next morning Ash and the gang are on the move again and this Cartapie and Pikachu are out of their respected Pokéballs and the two Pokémon are seen giving Gary many glares as it to say 'He is ours, not yours!'

Suddenly a Pidgeotto then pecks the ground for food and instantly Ash gets his Pokédex out.

'Pidgeotto, an evolved form of the Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution.'

"Pikachu and Cartapie, do you want a Pidgeotto as a friend?" Ash asked the two Pokémon.

" **Ash you are a trainer!"**  exclaimed Cartapie. " **Why do you ask us?"**

Ash smiled at Cartapie and explained: "I've always asked Pikachu on advice and what he thinks is best in a certain situation, and to also if Pikachu and now you Cartapie can get along."Explained, a very short out of breath Ash.

Misty blinked in confusion and also in wonder. ' _That boy Ash is certainly different to other trainers_.' Thought Misty.

Ash then calmly walked to the Pokémon and asked, "Would you like to be my Pokémon? I won't force you to battle in the gyms only in contests."

Pidgeotto nodded, which then Ash got his pokéball and Pidgeotto nudged the mechanical ball and then got sucked in.

" **We got a new friend!** " shouted a very happy Pikachu.

But the happy moment was ruined when Team Rocket, came into the clearing singing their motto.

"Will you guys shut up with that motto!" shouted Gary.

"Why you little twerp!?" growled Jessie. "Ekans, go!"

Seeing what his partner was doing, James also released his Koffing from its Pokéball.

"Ash, go quickly and save your Pikachu!" shouted Gary.

Ash nodded and quickly picked his Pokémon and placed them on his shoulders and ran like his life depended on it, but unknown to Ash his aura started to create the phoenix wings on his back.

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

After a tense Pokémon battle and little Cartapie evolved into Metapod including Team Rocket running away after being hit by Caterpie's string shot and Gary's Squirtle using its water-gun. The three heroes then moved on again and wondering when will they leave Viridian Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all recipes mentioned in the fic I've left the ingredients and method on how to make them. All recipes are found on www . BBC good food recipes /collection / camping (just remove the spacing). Also, you may have noticed but I don't use Team Rocket's motto the reason for that it's cliche and a pain to keep repeating it, with every chapter that they'll be appearing in.
> 
> No Oven Pizza recipe ingredients:
> 
> 225g self-raising flour  
> 3 tbsp olive oil, plus extra for frying
> 
> For the topping
> 
> 1 tsp olive oil  
> 1 onion, sliced  
> 3 garlic cloves, crushed  
> 250g pack cherry tomatoes halved  
> 4 tbsp passata  
> handful fresh basil leaves, chopped  
> 50g cheddar, grated(this can be optional for vegans)
> 
> No Oven Pizza recipe method:
> 
> Heat the oil in a frying pan, then add the onion and garlic and cook for 5 mins. Tip in tomatoes and passata and simmer for 5-10 mins or until the tomatoes are soft. Remove from the heat, stir in the basil, season, then allow to cool.
> 
> Put the flour into a bowl. Make a well in the center, add the olive oil then add 6-7 tbsp warm water or enough to make a soft dough. Tip the dough onto a lightly floured surface and roll out to fit a 22cm frying pan or make 2 small ones. Heat a glug of olive oil in the frying pan, then press the dough into the pan and cook over medium heat for 8-10 mins or until the base is golden.
> 
> 3\. Heat grill to hot. Spread the pizza base with the tomato sauce, scatter on the cheese and grill until it has melted and the base is golden at the edges. Serve immediately.
> 
> The pizza itself serves four people.


	4. Challenge of the Samurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the amazing support and I want to make a quick apology about Meowth's accent, in the English dub of the anime he speaks in a Brooklyn accent but I can't write the accent, I'm sorry. And a massive thank you to my beta Hybrid Of Fate!

_**Flashback** _

' _thoughts'_

" **Pokémon speech"**

* * *

**Pokémon-line break**

* * *

'Pokédex'

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

It's been a few days since Ash, Gary, and Misty got lost in the Viridian Forest.

"Aahh, get me out of this forest!" screamed Misty.

" **Can't she just stop screaming for one minute,"**  Pikachu complained from Ash's shoulder.

"I don't know what you just said to Ash Pikachu, but for some reason, I agree with you," Gary said.

Ash just ignored Misty's continuous scream and just continued walking, until a sword appeared in front of Ash's neck and this caused Pikachu fur to stand on end and was preparing to fire an electric attack, but Ash managed to calm him down by using a bit of his aura.

"What's the big idea?!" Gary exclaimed while checking for any injuries on Ash.

"My name is Samurai, and my mission is to fight against Pokémon trainers from Pallet Town." The boy named Samurai, true to his name was actually dressed as a Samurai, explained calmly,

"That's still no reason why you have to swing your sword around!" Misty shouted in anger.

"Which one of you three are the trainers from Pallet Town?"

"Ash and I are from Pallet Town, but Ashy here doesn't like seeing his Pokémon in a fight," Gary answered.

"Is she a weak trainer then?"

" **How dare you?!"**  Pikachu exclaimed while preparing for a Thunderbolt attack. " **Ash here is a boy and he cares deeply for his Pokémon family!"**

Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled gratefully at him, which caused Pikachu to nudge Ash's head, which indicated that he wanted to be stroked. Ash rolled his eyes but stroked Pikachu's head anyway with a smile on his face.

Gary smiled at the two 'brothers', while Misty and Samurai looked at the scene in shock, suddenly Samurai decided that he will battle Ash.

Which Ash agreed, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

Ash and the gang followed the Samurai and found themselves a one-story wooden house and next to the house there stood a Pokémon battlefield, Samurai went to one side of the field while Ash went to the other.

"Ok, this will be a two-on, two-Pokémon battle!" Samurai shouted across the field.

Ash nodded while waiting for the so-called Samurai to send out his Pokémon. Which happened to appear as a bipedal Pokémon with a wide, dull brown body and a large pair of gray, spiky pincers on top of its head. In its mouth are many long, flat teeth arranged horizontally. Its legs are short and thick while its arms are long and thin, and each limb ends with three gray claws. Its limbs and abdomen are looked as if it was divided into segments. Its eyes look simple, but they appeared to be angry. Ash then took out his Pokédex to help identify the Pokémon.

'Pinsir. This fearsome Pokémon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents.' Ash's Pokédex informed Ash.

" **Ash let me fight Pinsir,"** Pikachu said from Ash's shoulder.

"Are you sure Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu, with concern in his eyes which go didn't go unnoticed by Pikachu.

" **Yes, Ash I'm sure,"** Pikachu confirmed.

"Ok, Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash shouted.

As soon as Pikachu entered the field the Pokémon battle started.

"Pinsir use tackle!" Samurai commanded Pinsir.

Pinsir followed the order without question, but before Pinsir could reach Pikachu, Ash told Pikachu to dodge and try to hit Pinsir by using a Thunderbolt attack, but with Pinsir being a bug type Pokémon the attack failed, and Samurai then commanded Pinsir to use Vice Grip, which then caused Pikachu to faint.

"I won the first round!" shouted a very happy Samurai.

Ash then picked up Pikachu and used his aura to heal Pikachu's wounds, and gave Pikachu energy.

"I'm sorry Pikachu, I failed you," Ash said mournfully.

Pikachu looked at Ash and noticed that tears were forming in Ash's eyes, licked Ash's scarred cheeks that look like thunderbolts. " **Ash you didn't fail me,"** Pikachu said, with a smile on his face, " **I know how much you hate Pokémon battles."**

Ash rubbed his tearful eyes and gave a confident grin to Pikachu, then picked up a Pokéball.

"You may have defeated Pikachu, but I still have one Pokémon left. Metapod I choose you!"

But unknown to Ash, Misty is sunbathing while watching the battle and as for Gary, looks at Ash worryingly.

"Come  _on Ash, I know you can do it!"_  Gary thought as he watched Metapod using harden against Pinsir, which caused one of Pinsir's horn to crack, but as soon as Samurai were about to call for another Pokémon, a swarm of bees like Pokémon went to the field and the Samurai forced everyone into his house, but not before Ash heard them say help.

* * *

**Pokémon~**

**Inside Samurai's house**

* * *

"That's so strange about Beedrill, coming out here they've never done that before," Samurai commented on their behavior. "I bet it's your fault!"

Ash, however, ignored the jab and thought to himself:'The  _Beedrill were asking for help, I wonder if something's happened to their nesting area.'_

"Gary." Ash suddenly whispered in Gary's ears, "I need to leave to go to the Beedrills nesting area."

"Ash, why?" Gary whispered back.

"I heard them say 'help'," Ash replied.

Gary then looked at Ash in shock and just gave Ash a fake smile. "Just be careful."

Ash smiled and quietly left the house while Gary distracted the others.

* * *

**Pokémon~**

**In the Beedrills nesting area**

* * *

' _Man this forest is huge!"_  Ash thought while avoiding sticks and branches. Ash then felt many different auras surrounding and a couple that was similar to him.

' _These auras they feel like Team Rocket!'_  Ash gasped out loud and quickly followed the aura.

Ash then found himself in the middle of the nesting area and saw Team Rocket cutting the Kakuna from the trees. Ash quickly hid behind a bush and then created a small aura sphere and quickly used it to hit Meowth on the head.

"Who did that?" Meowth yelled.

Ash snickered to himself as he watched Meowth's reaction and created another aura sphere but this time as a mini bomb, which worked and it forced Meowth to fall out of the tree and landed on his face in a loud crash. Ash then tiptoed to find the human members of Team Rocket, which didn't take him long.

"Haha, with all this Kakuna we surely would be rich!" Jessie laughed gleefully.

Hearing this Ash quickly and quietly reached for his Pidgeotto's pokéball and quietly commanded Pidgeotto to use its sand attack to blind Team Rocket, which worked until all the Kakuna hatched and tried to attack both Ash and Team Rocket.

Ash realized that Metapod is needed, released it from its pokéball and during the commotion Metapod, evolved into a beautiful butterfly type Pokémon, and Gary used his Pokédex (Gary and others arrived during the fight against Beedrill.)

'Butterfree. One week after Caterpie evolved into Metapod, it again evolved into Butterfree.'

Samurai then apologized to Ash, which Ash himself happily accepted and Samurai escorted Ash and the other side of the forest that would lead them to the path of Pewter City but not without kissing Ash's hand like a gentleman and caused Ash to blush like a royal-maiden and Gary to give the look of jealousy.


	5. Showdown in Pewter City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient for the lengthy wait. I'm producing frequently more fics and I'm trying to develop a schedule, unfortunately, that isn't going well. As well as I've been going on many holidays lately.
> 
> Disclaimer: See prologue.

_**Flashback** _

' _thoughts'_

" **Pokémon speech"**

* * *

**Pokémon-line break**

* * *

'Pokédex'

Jessie, James, and Meowth were in the middle of digging a hole, then later covering it with any loose dirt they could find.

"Do you think this trap will work Jessie?" James asked anxiously with worry.

"It will!" Jessie answered, with a hint of annoyance due to James' foolish question. However, Team Rocket could hear footsteps nearing them but quickly found themselves inside the trap.

Meanwhile, Ash and the gang are seen on the edge of Pewter City.

"Ash, are you going to sign up for the Pokémon contest?" Misty asked Ash.

"Yep," Ash replied. "If I remember the first ribbon, I have to get it in Cerulean City."

While Ash was explaining the other locations for the ribbons, Gary went to sit on a rock but was prevented by an old man. The man in question has tan skin, spiky brown hair, and a questionable beard. His clothing, on the other hand, is a yellow t-shirt with rolled up sleeves, a black belt with a silver buckle, dark teal cargo pants, and black shoes and a red beanie on top of his head.

"That's my rock you're sitting on there." The old man told Gary.

"I'm sorry sir but it doesn't have your name on it." Gary apologized with a little hint of sarcasm. Ash then noticed the old man and instantly saw that Gary was getting annoyed by the man, promptly walked towards them.

"Hello." Ash greeted the old man. "My name is Ash." He then quickly pointed to Pikachu, who still happens to be on Ash's shoulder, "This little guy here is my most beloved friend, Pikachu."

"Greetings."

Flint hummed in thought. "Are you going to fight against the Pewter City Gym leader?"

"Nope." Ash replied, "I'm going to enter the Pokémon Contest."Ash then points to Gary."It'll be Gary that's going to try and enter the Indigo Plateau."

Flint looked at the very effeminate boy and realized who the child's father was and hastily inquired. "Is your father Red?"

"Yeah," Ash replied although he didn't want to answer as he wants to remain his own person and not to be compared by his father.

"But can you take us to the Pokémon Centre so that Ash and Gary can enter their respective tournaments," Misty said, which caused the two children and one adult to jump in shock as they all forgot that Misty was with them as she was silently observing them.

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

A few minutes later the party of four arrived at the entrance of the Pokémon Centre, but before they entered the old man that escorted them left but didn't say where he was going which made the three kids look at each other, shrugged their shoulders and without prompting entered the building. As the children entered Nurse Joy greeted them as they were walking towards the desk.

"Greetings what, can I help you with today?" Nurse Joy asked politely.

"Hello Nurse Joy," Ash greeted back "I'd like to enter the Grand Festival."

"Of course." Nurse Joy said and swiftly pointed at a machine that can only fit a pokédex. "Just put in your pokédex in here, and I'll enter you."

Ash then placed his pokédex inside the machine and his information was then shown on Nurse Joy's computer:

  * **Name: Ash Ketchum**
  * **Parents: Red and Delia Ketchum (alive)**
  * **Other family members: Riley Ketchum (Paternal Uncle)**
  * **Name of Hometown: Pallet Town**
  * **Official starter pokémon: Pikachu**
  * **Born as intersex, but likes to use male pronouns. (like his hair long)**



Nurse Joy smiled. "Your information looks up to date. You are directly entered as a Pokémon Coordinator."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash smiled, and he then moved out of the way for Gary.

Gary then explained to Nurse Joy that he wants to enter the Indigo League which Nurse Joy explained the same thing that she did with Ash, and Gary's information was then shown on Nurse Joy's computer:

  * **Name: Gary Oak**
  * **Parents: Blue (alive) and Leaf Oak (deceased)**
  * **Other family members: Daisy Oak (paternal aunt), Samuel Oak (paternal grandfather).**
  * **Name of Hometown: Pallet Town**
  * **Official Starter, Pokémon: Squirtle**



"You are now entering the Indigo League tournament." Nurse Joy said while smiling gently at Gary.

"Great!" Gary shouted happily. "Now I can fight my first gym leader here."

Ash smiled happily at his lifelong friend and quietly left the Pokémon Centre to go to the field at the back, so he can carefully train his Pokémon for their first Pokémon Contest, unknown to him that he was followed by one of his traveling companions.

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

Ash arrived promptly at the local field and instantly went to his belt and gently released the two Pokémon from their respective homes.

" **What's up**?" Butterfree asked eagerly after instantly seeing Ash.

"I recently entered the Pokémon Contest and our first competition is in Cerulean City and I would like it if we could train now?" Ash replied,

Ash's Pokémon nodded as if to say yes.

"Okay, Pikachu I want you to spin, while attempting to control your thunder attack but don't release it until I notify you to leap," Ash commanded Pikachu. He subsequently turned to Butterfree, "Butterfree I wish for you to use sleeping powder, and then use confusion on the sleeping powder so and settle on your wings and then fly but try not to spray on the nearest Pokémon and their trainer."Ash carefully explained it to Butterfree.

Ash then swiftly turned to Pidgeotto, "As for you I want you to fly really high and while exploiting a whirlwind, while the whirlwind is still there I need you to use a sand attack on the whirlwind and then use wing attack."Ash coached Pidgeotto. Pokémon did what they ordered while Ash was keeping an eye on Pikachu, Ash then noticed that Pikachu built enough electricity and told Pikachu to jump and release that caused Pikachu some form of lightning from the sky.

"That's great Pikachu!" Ash happily shouted to Pikachu. Ash then rapidly checked on Butterfree and rapidly noticed that he was getting tired and told him to stop, Ash then told his Pidgeotto to stop as well.

"You all did great," Ash said with a massive smile.

" **But I couldn't control my sleep powder,** " Butterfree said dejectedly.

Ash then lifted his right arm in an invitation to Butterfree, and Butterfly-type Pokémon happily accepted.

"Maybe I could use my Aura to help with your performance," Ash said with a hum.

"In that case that would make you a target for criminal organizations." A familiar voice said. Ash then turned around and instantly noticed that it was Gary advancing towards him and caused Butterfree to fly from Ash's shoulder.

"W...When did you get here?" Ash stuttered.

"When you began your training," Gary admitted.

"..."

"Ash listen to me I understand you want to help your Pokémon during the Cerulean City Pokémon Contest but it will be on TV, and if you use it I could be in trouble with your father and uncle."

"Do you think I realize that?!" Ash cried. "That's all I know about my Aura is that it can heal my friends and family, but I could get kidnapped while doing so!"

Gary swiftly hugged Ash, which prompted the long-haired boy to sob in his protective arms and fall asleep in Gary's arms.

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

It was the next day and it was time for Gary's first gym battle. Ash, Misty, and Gary were seen outside the building.

"I can't wait to fight against Brock!" Gary shouted excitedly while looking at Ash with sad eyes as Ash didn't look as cheerful as he normally is. ' _Maybe I was too harsh on him yesterday_ ,' Gary thought. ' _But he does need to understand the danger_ '.

" **Ash, are you alright**?" Pikachu worriedly asked Ash.

"Yeah, I'm okay Pikachu," Ash replied but with a sad smile. "Come on let's go and cheer for Gary." Pikachu could tell that Ash was faking but didn't say anymore but thought to himself. ' _The others and I will make you smile just you wait Ash_!' Pikachu then quickly went away from his thoughts as Gary opened the gym door. As the three friends entered the gym they noticed a figure sitting on a rock.

"Which one of you is the challenger?" The man asked.

Gary went in front of Ash and Misty. "It is I Gary Oak of Pallet Town."

The figure smiled darkly and clicked his fingers and suddenly the dark lit room was suddenly surrounded by lights and could see the figure quite clearly.

The figure himself is seen wearing an orange t-shirt, a lime green cargo vest with four pockets, a dark brown belt with a gold buckle and dark red pockets, brown jeans, and blue-gray sneakers with white trim. While his eyes are closed and has brown spiky hair.

"My name is Brock Stone and I am the gym leader." The now named Brock announced. "This will be two-on-two Pokémon battle."

Gary smirked confidently and went to his side of the gym battlefield. While Ash and Misty went to the stands. Gary went first and realized his Squirtle.

" **Bring it on**!" Squirtle shouted after seeing that he's on his gym battle.

"Go Geodude!" Brock shouted.

Ash then took out his Pokedéx from his pocket to scan Geodude.

' _Geodude. Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them.'_

"Squirtle use Water Gun!" Gary commanded.

Squirtle did as his trainer commanded and it was super effective and a critical hit that it caused Geodude to faint.

"Yes, well-done Squirtle." Gary applauded his Water-type Pokémon.

Brock looked at Gary darkly and released his Onix from its Pokéball. Ash then used his Pokédex on the Onix.

' _Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour.'_

"Squirtle uses Hydro Pump on Onix!" Gary commanded.

"Onix dodge it and use bind." Brock calmly told Onix. The Onix happily followed the command from its trainer. But sadly the Hydro Pump was quicker and it caused Onix to faint.

"I won!" Gary happily shouted. Ash smiled at his friend but then noticed Brock's sad expression, stood up from his seat and walked towards the field where Brock is standing. Brock noticing a shadow saw that it was the boy that traveled with Gary.

"Hello, my name is Ash."

Brock could only stare and asked, " Why aren't you with your friend?"

Ash smiled. "Because I can see sadness within your eyes."

Brock's closed eyes widened a bit but you couldn't tell. Ash could tell that he was scaring Brock, that swiftly moved away and went towards the injured Pokémon. "You all fought very well and I'm sure your trainer is proud," Ash said, while putting his hands together and Ash's body then started to glow blue and on his back, a bigger pair of Phoenix wings appeared, not even noticing that Brock, Misty looked at Ash in awe, while Gary was watching Ash carefully just in case he uses too much of his power. Ash then separated his hands a big blue sphere shaped like a massive bubble, he then released the bubble and went to Brock's Rock-type Pokémon. However, Ash quickly fainted and Gary caught him.

"We must take him to the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

The next day everyone was in the Pokémon Centre waiting for Ash to wake up.

"What was that power that your friend used yesterday?" Brock asked curiously.

"That power is called Aura, its the source of all everything," Gary explained, but as he was about to continue he was interrupted by Ash's voice.

"Only a select few can control it, in the past, they are known as Aura guardians, my ancestor Sir Aaron was one, and my family the Ketchum's the descendants inherit this ability. However, on rare occasions, there is a powerful guardian known as the Aura prince or princess. Instead of ability to manipulate their own Aura and use it for battle, they can use it to heal the sick and injured and may have the ability to carry children if they are born male. They may also have the ability to communicate with Pokémon."

Gary took over from Ash. But, there is a price if criminal organizations hear a word of Ash he'll be hunted down to be used."

"What about his wings?" Misty suddenly asked.

"No one knows why I develop wings every time I use the power," Ash admitted.

Suddenly, the old man appeared. "I heard everything that you've said and I think you should have another member to be your protector."

"You know that Gary is my protector how?" Ash asked.

"Because your father told me." The old man replied.

"Wait!" Ash shouted. " If you know my father Red, then your Flint Stone the original Gym Leader of Pewter City Gym."

"Why would the Gym Leaders have to know about you?" Brock asked.

"Because… because if I use my powers in a town or city the Gym Leaders must know, I have to be kept in that gym if I faint from using too much of my power." Ash explained.

The door to the Pokémon Center opened and there stood Red and Riley Ketchum, and both of them didn't look happy.

"ASHTON SATOSHI KETCHUM!" Red shouted, face red with anger. Ash then looked towards the shout and his face went pale as a ghost as he saw his father and uncle at the entrance and walked slowly towards the adults.

"Papa, Uncle." Ash greeted meekly.

"How dare you use your powers recklessly!" Riley exclaimed. "If Team Rocket or other organizations was here you would've been taken God knows where."

"Is Ash forbidden from traveling?" Brock asked as he walked to Ash's family.

"No," Red admitted. "But we'll be traveling with Ash and you will too Brock, I may not have a lot of Aura like my older brother or my son but I have enough to know the feelings of the intention of others."

"Papa," Ash tried to argue with Red.

"I'm sorry Ash, but it's for your own good." Riley gently told Ash.

"What about mum?" Ash asked.

"She's fine Ash if anything happens she has her Pokémon as well some of mine," Red replied. "Now let's go."

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

As the Ketchum family and Ash's friends left Pewter City behind they didn't notice they trod on Team Rocket's faces. As for Ash he didn't know that his Aura went to another Pokémon that was getting hurt due to some experiment.

' _Soon, I'll find this power and use it to heal my soul!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, it's finally finished, and a plot twist. As always leave me a review and let me know what you think of the plot twist. See you all soon Rose x)


	6. Clefairy and the Moon Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I had a few questions about this AU and thought I would answer them here. So the first question is who is Ash going to pair up with? My answer to that is Ash is still too young to be in any form relationship when I feel he’s old enough I'll let yaoi fans vote on who you think Ash should be paired up with (I’m also loving your suggestion already, keep it going). The second question I had was: Will Red and Riley leave the group? To be honest the story kind of wrote itself and as of now I’m not sure when Red and Riley will leave. Now that’s out of the way and enjoy it! Also please check out my new Tumblr page at: roserozu22 . tumblr. com (just remove the spaces.)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: See the prologue.

  ** _Flashback_**

_‘Thoughts’_

**“Pokémon speech”**

**_“_ ** _Telepathy_ **_”_ **

**Pokémon-line break**

‘Pokédex’

 

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

 

 

Ash and the others are walking on a path that leads them to Cerulean City, until they hear screaming and swarms of Zubat fly towards Ash and the others and they look as though the Zubat are in pain and attacking a human.

 

 **“The light hurts!”** One of the Zubat's cried as it went under Ash’s jacket.

 

Ash, who did not like seeing Pokémon in pain and did not understand why the man was getting attacked, decided to take action.

 

“Pikachu, use Thundershock on the Zubat but gently so they can go back to the cave without any bruises.” Ash commanded Pikachu. Pikachu happily followed Ash’s command and as the Zubat went back to the cave, while revealing the human. The man appeared to be male and had brown eyes covered in glasses and brown hair and was wearing a blue shirt and brown trousers. He was also wearing a pair of black wellington boots and a white lab coat and quickly ran (like his life depended on him) towards Ash and swiftly hugged him. 

 

“Thank you! Thank you!”The man said, while hugging Ash and by default Pikachu but, to Ash’s family it looked more inappropriate. 

 

“Riley, do you mind doing an Aura Sphere on that man?”

 

Riley nodded in reply and very quietly created an Aura Sphere and released it to Seymour  and the moment the Aura Sphere went near the man, it exploded and it caused the man to be on the floor. 

 

“That’s what you get to touch my nephew inappropriately.” Riley said as he walked towards Ash. 

 

Suddenly, the man got back up and started to speak about romance and poetry. After getting bored Red coughed and gave the man a look as if to say,‘Tell us what is going on!’

 

“My name is Seymour, Seymour the Scientist.” 

 

“I’ve heard your name before, I think my grandfather mentioned your name once or twice.” Gary piped up. “I think he also mentioned you have a theory that Pokémon came from space.”

 

Seymour  smiled. “Yep! That’s me. But I’m afraid there’s something going on inside that cave that’s making the Zubat act out of their character. There are lights on the ceiling in the cave.”

 

Red, knowing it had something to do with Zubat’s behaviour, looked at Ash and pointed to his jacket to remind Ash about the Zubat.

 

Ash nodded and looked into his jacket and spoke to the Zubat, “Hello, my name is Ash.”

 

**“Hello, Ash.”**

 

“Can you tell me what’s going on in your home?” Ash asked, gently.

 

 **“There are lights, so many lights they hurt us all!”** Zubat shouted.

 

“Zubat that man, that your swarm tried to hurt was he the one that put the lights in your cave?”

 

**“No, he tried to help us.”**

 

“Thank you Zubat.” Ash said, while smiling at the Zubat. “You can stay in my jacket until we deal with the lights.” 

 

Zubat nodded and curled up happily in Ash’s jacket.

 

“Ash, what did the Zubat say about that cave?” Brock asked.

 

“He said the lights hurt his eyes and that Seymour      wasn’t the cause of the lights.” Ash explained.

 

“You can understand Pokémon?!” Seymour      exclaimed. 

 

“Yep.” Ash said. 

 

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

 

As the humans and Pikachu walked towards the source of the problem, everywhere they looked Pokémon are either weak or looked in pain. Ash quickly noticed a Sandshrew that was very exhausted, kneeled in front of it and summoned his aura to heal the Sandshrew, while the other’s (excluding Misty, Brock and Seymour) kept an eye out for Ash for when he faints or starts to glow. A few minutes later but it felt like hours' Ash had finally healed the weakened Sandshrew.

 

 **“Thank you!”** Sandshrew said gratefully.

 

Ash smiled gently. “Your welcome.” 

 

As Ash was in the process of getting up from the floor with help from Gary, Riley and Red, Misty then asked a question that everyone wanted to know. “Who would attack the cave?”

 

“There’s a legend that a stone that came from the moon landed on this very mountain and hence why its called Mt.Moon.” Seymour explained.“Some of the Pokémon use this stone to make them more powerful or even evolve.”

 

“But, it's an original theory!” Misty argued. 

 

“Actually, Misty it is true.” Red said, “Ash’s Pikachu may evolve naturally or with help from a Thunderstone.” With those words Red went into his rucksack and took out a yellow coloured stone that had an image of a lightning bolt down the middle.“This is the thunderstone.”

Pikachu jumped down from Ash’s shoulder, but before Pikachu can touch the stone Red moved away quickly. “Pikachu unless you want to evolve right now, I wouldn’t recommend touching it.”

Pikachu nodded in understanding, however, as the group was about to move a small, round, pink, star-shaped Pokémon appeared. Its hands appear to have two white claws and a thumb and it seems to be holding something small in both claws. While its ears are short and pointy with dark tips. The Pokémon also has a long, curled tail and swirly hair and pink cheeks. On its back, it has small wings.

Swiftly Ash takes out his Pokédex. ‘Clefairy. This impish Pokémon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside Mt. Moon, although very few have ever been seen by humans.’ 

 

“I’m going to catch it!” Gary announced quietly to Ash, while discreetly reaching for one of his Pokéballs. 

 

“Gary, you can’t!” Ash whispered angrily. “The Clefairy seems to be holding something and it means something to her.” Gary then looked to the ground in shame and knowing he’d never win an argument against Ash, and both he and Ash watched quietly as Clefairy continued to walk down the tunnel. 

 

However, a few seconds later the group could hear Clefairy’s cry for help and quickly ran down the tunnel. The group then saw Clefairy and three shadows, which Ash quickly recognised. 

“It’s Team Rocket!” Ash shouted, in fury. “Your the cause of all the lights!”

 

“Yep.” All members admitted being in sync. “We’re here to steal the moonstone to make our Pokémon stronger.”

 

“You're selfish!” Ash shouted angrily and did not know his eyes were glowing blue. 

 

“You're just jealous that we won’t let you join Team Rocket.” Jessie teased Ash.

 

“I wouldn’t join you for all the money in the world!” Ash snarled. 

 

Red and Riley (and Gary too) quickly noticed that if they don’t stop Team Rocket, Ash will use his aura but won’t be able to control it.

 

“Riley, can you calm Ash down?” Red whispered quietly in Riley’s ear.

Riley nodded discreetly. 

 

 _“Ash, don’t let anger cloud your judgement.”_ Riley said, in Ash’s mind. _“If you use your aura while this angry, we don’t know what damage you could make.”_

Ash then went into his mind space and instantly calmed down and quickly noticed that Gary was closer to him than he was before. “Then I guess it’s time for you to leave.” Gary smirked. “Let’s go Squirtle.” 

 

As Ash was about to send out Butterfree, the Zubat that was hiding inside Ash’s jacket came out.

 **“I won’t let you harm my family!”** Zubat declared. 

 

**“Let’s fight them!”**

 

“You twerps!” Jessie shouted. “If it’s a fight you want, then you've got one. Go Ekans!”

 

“Don’t leave me out Jessie!” James cried. “Go Koffing! Use a smog attack”

 

As Koffing appeared from its Pokéball, it used its smog attack.

“Zubat use whirlwind.” Ash commanded. Zubat happily followed Ash’s command, and the whirlwind cleared the field.

 

“Squirtle, use water gun” Gary quickly commanded.  

 

“Ekans use Bite on Butterfree!” Jessie commanded angrily.

 

“Koffing use Tackle on the Squirtle.”

 

While Ash and Gary are fighting Team Rocket, Mewoth is sneaking off. “Zubat use Supersonic!” Ash cried.

 

The supersonic move was a success as this caused Ekans and Koffing to attack each other much to their trainer's horror. “Zubat use Whirlwind.” The powerful winds swiftly blew away Team Rocket and Pokémon. 

 

“Where’s Mewoth?” Ash asked after noticing Meowth not being with Team Rocket.

 

Clefairy was then seen leaving the cave but did not know that Red, Riley, Misty and Seymour were following them. Suddenly, Meowth appears on a narrow bridge and jumped off and caused Clefairy to hit the humans and make them fall into the water below. Mewoth then tries to follow but Red quickly stops him.

 

“I won’t let you get away with this!” Red shouted, and quickly went to his belt and took out a Pokéball. “Let’s go Nidoran!” 

 

A  small, rabbit-based Pokémon with large ears, whiskers and front teeth appeared from the Pokéball. It’s  back is covered with spines. It also has dark spots all over his body.

 

“Nidoran use, Poison Sting and Double Kick.” Red commanded. Meowth was then quickly defeated and ran away to hide.

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

 

Later that evening, everyone was reunited. Brock is seen feeding the Pokémon with his special food, while Riley and Red are teaching Ash self-defense, while Misty and Gary are talking to Seymour. 

“I was wondering, how can Ash understand Pokémon?” Seymour asked Gary.

 

“He was born with the ability.” Gary answered. “But that’s all I can tell you, but if you want to know more, you can always ask Red or Riley.” 

Red and Riley decided the lessons were done, and all three Ketchum’s sat down with the group. 

 

“Ask us what?” Riley asked as he sat down next to Brock and Ash.

 

“How Ash is able to understand Pokémon.” Seymour replied, excitedly. 

 

“Dad, can I tell him?” Ash asked Red.

 

Red gave it a lot of thought and said. “You can tell him.” Red then looked at Seymour and told him sternly, “This is a secret and you are not allowed to tell anyone else.” 

“I..I won't.” As Seymour promised Red, Riley and Ash started to explain their secret.

 

“The Ketchum family are descended from an Aura Guardian named Sir Aaron, and was a hero to all Medieval Kanto, as he sacrificed himself and his aura for the world. But as time moved on, fewer people lost the ability to use and manipulate aura as well as our ancestor Sir Aaron.” Riley started to explain.

 

“What’s aura?” Seymour asked.

 

“Aura is the source of all living things.” Ash answered. Seymour nodded and allowed the Ketchum family to explain more. 

 

“But there is one type of Guardian that’s a legend in itself.” Red said. “Their known as Aura Prince or Princess. Legend has it, they are known as the ‘ _Protectors of the World’ or_ known as the _‘Chosen One’_ by Mew herself.” 

 

“Their main duty is to protect any Legendary Pokémon  that are in danger, while helping other Pokémon as well.” Ash explained. “While they have the ability to control and manipulate aura, they may also use their aura to create wings.”

 

“Can you create wings?” Misty asked.

 

“Yep, all though my wings are kind of similar to Phoenix Wings.” 

 

“Explain more.” Said a very interested Brock.

 

“Other abilities that the Aura Prince or Princess have, is the ability to understand Pokémon, able to have children in either gender.” Gary piped up. “Including healing the sick and injured, Humans and Pokémon alike.”

 

“So Ash is the Aura Prince?” Seymour asked.

“I am.” Ash answered, “Due to this I have a protector.”

 

“A protector?”

 

“It’s like being a bodyguard, but you just don’t protect the chosen one. You also have to prevent them from using their powers if it becomes too dangerous as they could die using too much power.”

 

“Like at the Pewter City Gym!” Brock exclaimed. 

Gary nodded. “Yep, Ash used a lot more Aura to heal all the injured Pokémon in that area, and due to his body still growing it caused him to faint.” 

 

Unknown to them the Clefairy heard them, that also included Meowth. _‘The boss, would love to hear that the shortest brat, is the Aura Prince.’_ Meowth thought evilly. 

 

Thirty-minutes later,  Ash and the others found themselves in another cave inside the mountain but  with a group of Clefairy.

 

“I’m glad that the Clefairy trust us.” Seymour said happily. “I wonder what their doing?”

 

“Their praying to the Moonstone.” Ash answered, while watching the Clefairy mesmerized by their dancing. 

 

All of a sudden, Team Rocket appeared again, but this time for Ash and the Moonstone.

“Give us the brat and the Moonstone!” Jessie shouted.

 

“Y...You won’t have the child or the Moonstone.” A very brave but scared Seymour said, while running to Team Rocket, however, Meowth seeing this put out his foot out and it caused Seymour to trip and to lose his glasses.

 

“Go, Ekans.” 

 

“Go, Koffing.”

 

“Koffing use your Smokescreen.”

 

“Ekans, quick go underground.” Jessie commanded Ekans. 

 

As the Smokescreen covered the whole area, Team Rocket took the Moonstone and Ash in the process

“Not a chance in hell, are you getting my child!” 

 

Red shouted. “Go Charizard clean the Smokescreen!” 

As Charizard cleared the air the gang realised that Team Rocket the Moonstone and Ash. 

 

“Ash!” Red and Riley shouted together. 

Brock then quickly took out his Onix and as soon as the Onix appeared, Brock swiftly ordered his long time Pokémon to follow the tunnel.

One of the Clefairly then helped Seymour to find his glasses. 

 

 **“I know you won’t understand me, but please save that child, he’s more important than the Moonstone.”** The Clefairy said as they handed the glasses. 

 

Seymour not knowing what the Clefairy said, but could tell understand the tone of voice. “Don’t worry we’ll rescue Ash and your Moonstone.”

 

In the time, Ash who is now typed up in rope is now seen sliding down the mountain with Team Rocket. 

 

“We successfully got to the Moonstone and the so-called Aura Prince!” Jessie said happily.

 

“We’re going to be rich Jessie!” James said, as he suddenly picked up Jessie and span her around.

Ash then felt the ground vibrate and swiftly, rolled out the way as Brock’s Onix’s head came out of the ground which caused Team Rocket to fall of the platform, as this was happening Red’s Charizard landed on the ground and used a small ember on Ash’s ropes. Then the Clefairy and the others came out of the hole.

 

 **“Chosen one, let us deal with the humans.”** The elder Clefairy said. The whole group of Clefairy then started waving their fingers in the air.

 

“Dad what move is that?” Ash asked, curiously while holding still as Gary was helping Riley heal, Ash’s rope burns.

 

“It's called Metronome. But what Pokémon move it will transform into, I’m not sure.”

The Clefaiy’s Metronome, then released a massive blast that only didn’t blast off Team Rocket but caused some of the Moonstone to break and some of the Clefairy to evolve into Clefable.

 

* * *

**Pokémon**

* * *

 

Later the next day, Ash and the others were about to leave until the Clefairy they helped, walked straight towards Ash.

**“I want to come with you.”**

 

“Are you sure?” Ash asked.

 

The Clefairy nodded in ‘Yes’ and Ash happily took out his empty Pokéball and the Clefairy gently touched the Pokéball and as for the Pokéball the centre never blinks red.

 

“Well done Ash.” Gary smiled. 

 

With that they all continued to Cerulean City. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
